A FAMILY CHRISTMAS-DJ SERIES
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Sam's been gone for years, until Dean finds him right before Christmas. He decides they need to spend Christmas with Bobby.


**A/N: This short story just popped out of nowhere and my little demon had to get it down. I hope you enjoy. Can you guys believe its only 10 days until Christmas? Do like to hear from you, take a moment and leave me a review.**

 **NC**

* * *

It was only seven pm and Sam was exhausted. The job had been brutal today, it being only three days before Christmas. He stretched his long frame and let his eyes close, sighing deeply, not meaning to fall asleep, but couldn't stop himself. He slumped down into the thread bare couch as his body relaxed fully.

Visions invaded his mind of a happier time and holding the one he loved close to him. He could feel the curves of her body fit so perfectly into his; it was like they were made for each other. He wanted to hold her forever and never let go. It seemed like a lifetime ago when Jessica and him left school to begin a life of their own. She was an RN and he was going to work on completing his law degree. Things had been planned out, but fate always threw a wrench into the best made plans.

Sam had not seen or talked to his father or brother since he left to go to college. His Dad made it clear if he was leaving to not come back, so he had stayed away. There were so many times that first year of college he wanted to call his big brother just to hear his voice and know he was ok. Many a night he lay awake in bed in the dorm begging his phone to ring and it be Dean calling wanting to talk. But it never happened; neither reached out to the other and the small crack between them suddenly became a deep, dark canyon. The rift had gotten so big, he didn't know if it could ever be bridged. Sam had tried to call Dean nearly three years ago and then again six months ago, but all the numbers were disconnected.

 **spn**

The silence was broken by the squeak of hinges from the kitchen door which rousted Sam from his slumber. He sat up quietly and listened intently as he heard floor boards in the kitchen creak with footstep. Sam switched to hunter mode in a second as he eased off the couch and reached up on the top of a bookcase as tall as him for his hand gun. He glanced into the doorway of the kitchen and saw a shadow pass by the stove light he always left on and he silently moved to intercept the intruder. Even after all these years, his hunter instincts were sharp and deadly.

The dark figure walked into the dimly lit living room and Sam stepped out of the shadows with his gun ready.

"Don't move." Sam growled cocking the gun and holding it steady.

Before he knew what had happened, the gun was jerked from his hand and he was flipped unceremoniously onto the couch knocking books off the end table with a loud crash. The intruder stood at the end of the couch waiting for Sam to get his breath and get up.

"Little rusty there Sammy." a familiar deep voice teased him.

Sam's eyes widened in shock and sat up turning on the lamp on the other end table.

"Dean?" he gasped out. "What the hell man, I could of shot you."

"In your dreams." he smirked checking the gun to see if it was even loaded.

Before Sam could respond to his remark a small voice called from the hallway as a light brown headed, sleepy child stumbled out into view hugging a stuffed animal to his chest.

"Daddy?" the small boy asked. "Heard noises." he continued rubbing his eyes and looking to his father before squinting up at the stranger with wary eyes.

"Daddy?" Dean asked looking back at Sam in shock.

"Yes Dean, this is my son." Sam said gathering the sleepy child in his arms, letting him snuggled into his neck. Sam looked up at Dean and said, "His name is DJ, Dean Jonathan."

Dean studied the small boy and saw Sam at that age with a few different features. He had the same shaggy brown hair and facial features that he remembered from when Sam was young. He couldn't tell the color of his eyes. The different features he saw he decided came from the boy's mother.

"DJ this is your Uncle Dean. You were named after him, he's Daddy's brother." Sam explained to the child.

DJ looked up again at the large, scary, stranger still standing at the end of the couch trying to understand what his Daddy was telling him. He snuggled closer into his Daddy's arms not sure yet whether he liked this man or not. He had his name so Daddy must like him, DJ thought.

"He's a little shy around strangers." Sam commented rubbing his son's back and kissing the top of his head.

"Did we wake you?"

Dean felt a hand grip his heart when he realized he was the stranger Sam was referring to. He was a stranger to his nephew who was named after him.

"Yes." DJ whispered before yawning and closing his eyes.

"Come on little man; let's get you back to bed. We'll be quieter."

"'K." he mumbled his body limp in Sam's arms as he got up from the couch.

"Hey, can ya point me to the bathroom?"

"It's at the end of the hall." Sam nodded down the hallway.

Dean followed Sam and watched him go into the door on the left. He paused to watch him lay the boy back in his bed and tuck him in. He glanced into the other room and saw another bedroom with a larger bed with the covers messed up. He didn't see any sign of a female in either room and was pretty sure she was not in the bathroom as he made his way into the small bathroom. He checked the room out and saw only two toothbrushes in a cup on the sink. There were two towels hanging on a rack on the back of the door, but nothing that looked feminine to him. This was throwing up red flags for him trying to decide what could of happened to DJ's mother.

 **spn**

Sam was sitting on the couch with two beers sitting in front of him. Dean strolled around the couch and settled down beside his little brother.

"I usually don't have any beer, but these were left over from a few months ago."

"Thanks." Dean said picking up a bottle and sipping on it.

"Why are you here Dean?" Sam finally asked too tired to care if he sounded blunt or not.

"What's wrong? Can't your big brother drop by to visit his little brother? You're a hard person to find by the way. Do you even have a phone?"

"I haven't heard from you in over five years and suddenly you're breaking into my apartment?" he questioned tersely

"Look, I can leave, didn't mean to put you out." Dean huffed getting up ready to stalk out.

"No, no." Sam said deflating quickly and slumping back on the couch. "I'm sorry, just tired. It was a long day at work."

"Sammy, where's DJ's Mom?" Dean asked him carefully.

"She died six months ago." Sam said looking across the room at a picture of the two of them. Tears filled his eyes and he blinked them away before Dean could see them.

Dean was watching him closely and saw the anguish and sorrow and pain etched on his face. He bit his lip wanting to say something but wasn't sure what to say.

"Awe, Sammy I'm sorry." he finally whispered beating himself up for not being there when Sam needed him the most.

"Look, you're welcome to stay here. I gotta try and get some sleep; I need to be in to work early in the morning." Sam said clearing his throat before getting up. "I'll get you a pillow and blanket."

"Thanks Sammy." Dean replied taking another swallow of his beer. He watched Sam; taking in the smudges of darkness under his eyes and slowness he moved bringing back the items for him. "Nite Sammy." he whispered softly.

 **spn**

After he was sure Sam was in bed asleep, Dean wandered through the small apartment. He looked at the books on the bookshelf noticing the bottom shelf was filled with children's books. He picked up a picture of Sam and a cute girl taken at some park and studied her. He could see her in her son. She looked like a nice girl he wished he could of met her. The apartment was sparsely furnished with used furniture. A basket of toys sat in a corner, neatly stacked and a small television sat on a cabinet. He picked up a couple of DVDs and saw they were kiddie flicks. There was a small two foot Christmas tree sitting beside it with a string of white lights decorating it. That was all the decorations he saw in the small apartment.

He carried his empty beer bottle into the kitchen and put it in the trash. Dean opened the fridge and studied the meager contents. There was food, but not much. It seemed most of it was for a child, not a grown adult. Dean frowned when he noticed the paper from WIC for milk, cereal, eggs, juice, and cheese. It really had to be bad for Sam to be accepting assistance from social services.

He made his way back into the living room and made himself comfortable on the lumpy cushions. The blanket he tossed over his prone body, letting his mind wind down. An inkling of an idea began to form as he let sleep drag him under into the darkness.

 **spn**

A sense of being watched brought Dean slowly back to the world of the living. He shifted and cracked open one eye to see a small form standing beside the couch staring at him. He opened his eyes wider and looked into Sammy's face so very long ago. He blinked a couple of times and brought DJ back into focus now seeing the slight differences in his young face. He was still carrying the stuffed animal under one arm and hugging a blanket with the other. The child was watching Dean closely, tense and ready to take flight if he made a move toward him.

"DJ, let your uncle sleep." Sam whispered to him pulling him toward the kitchen.

"It's ok, I'm awake." Dean grumbled sitting up and stretching his back until it popped.

"There's coffee if you want some." Sam offered. He was putting DJ in a booster seat and pushing him to the table so he could eat.

"Thanks." Dean responded grabbing a cup from the strainer and poured himself a cup. He squeezed by Sam and took a seat at one of the odd chairs beside DJ.

"I have cereal or oatmeal, if you want some breakfast." Sam told him while he made up a lunch for himself.

"No, I'm good."

"I'll take DJ to the sitter on my way to work, you're welcome to stay here, make yourself at home."

"I can keep him today." Dean offered, not really sure he just said that.

"You? Dean you don't even like kids."

"I never said that, besides, he's family. We'll hang out and get to know each other."

"Are you sure of this?" Sam asked slowly not afraid to leave his son with Dean, but still not really comfortable with it either. He knew Dean raised him, but that was a long time ago.

DJ looked up at his Dad and then over at Dean as he spooned oatmeal into his mouth. He understood enough to know Daddy was leaving and he was going to stay with this man. He wasn't sure he liked this development; Mrs. Baker always had cookies for him and let him play outside for an hour.

"Yeah, we'll have a good time. What'd you say DJ, wanna hang out with ya uncle today?"

DJ didn't respond, but eyed him carefully mulling over this change in the routine.

"Ok, I guess. I gotta run so I won't be late. Here's my number at work if you need anything." Sam said scribbling on a piece of paper and handing it to Dean. "DJ you be good for your uncle ok?" Sam said giving his son a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "I'll be home by six and Dean, he's not quiet potty trained yet. His pull-ups are in his room and his car seat is in there too if you decide to go out."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." he shooed him off.

 **spn**

Once Sam was gone, Dean turned to the boy and studied him as DJ leaned back in his seat to study Dean too. He scrunched his face up trying to decide whether he should cry, fuss or just chill out.

"Well ya got that bitch face honestly; it's just like yer Daddy use to make."

"What's bi'ch mean?" DJ asked innocently.

"Great, Sam's gone five minutes and I'm already teaching ya to swear." Dean moaned slapping his head.

"Need to potty." DJ whined as he began to squirm in his seat. "Bi'ch."

"Ok, ok, hold on let me get this undone." Dean complained trying to unfasten the straps. "There! Finally." he huffed sitting the boy on the floor and following him to the bathroom where he climbed onto a small stool so he could pee. DJ struggled with pulling down his pajamas until Dean grabbed each side and jerked them down out of the way. He examined the pull-up before pulling one Velcro fastener loose so he could get them down to pee.

"Make sure you hit it, don't feel like mopping." Dean told him while holding onto his top so he wouldn't fall. He waited, listening for him to finish so he could help him arrange the pull-up back in place. "Let's find you some clothes little man. How 'bout we go shopping for dinner tonight?"

"Shopping, yeah! Look at lights!" DJ cried running for his bedroom.

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number waiting for it to ring.

"Yeah?" a grumpy older voice sneered.

"Bobby, it's Dean."

"'bout time ya called. Did ya find him?"

"Yeah, last night and got a little surprise." Dean spoke softly.

"What is that?"

"He's got a kid, little boy. Living in a two bedroom apartment, barely getting by from what I can tell."

"Where's the Mom?"

"He said she died six months ago. Didn't go into details, still pretty messed up 'bout it."

"Uncle Dee, can I wear my boots?" DJ called to him.

"Sure why not, need help?"

"No, I dress myself."

"So...You're what babysitting?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I volunteered. He named his son, Dean Jonathan, DJ, Bobby, after me and Dad." Dean told him. "Look, you think you can pull off a miracle for Christmas?"

"And what kind of miracle are you looking for?"

"I'm going to pack these two up and head your way for Christmas. Thought it would be nice to be around family and all. Think ya can get a tree and decorate it and you know get food for Christmas lunch? I'll help cook when I get there and some gifts for a three year old boy I think? Doesn't look any older than that."

"Ain't askin' much are ya?"

"I have confidence in ya Bobby, if anyone can pull it off it's you."

'I'll see what I can do." he grumbled. "Just be careful getting here, may get a little snow for Christmas."

"We'll be leaving tomorrow night and should be there Christmas Eve sometime early morning."

"I ready." DJ said proudly standing in front of Dean with jeans, a tee shirt and boots that were on the wrong feet.

"Ok, gotta run, I'll text you later." Dean said hanging up and looking down at the excited child. "Well, ya did pretty good; let's just swap these boots around."

Dean sat him on the couch and removed the scuffed boots to put them on the right feet. He pulled his jeans up and straightened his tee shirt noticing how worn they were, but clean. Looking around, he found a jacket and helped him into it.

"Uncle Dee, are ya gonna get my bag?" DJ asked. "Daddy brings juice and crackers."

"Yeah, right and where would that be?"

"My room. Come on I'll show you." he answered taking Dean's hand and leading him into his small room. He pointed to the small pack lying at the end of his bed.

Dean picked it up and glanced inside seeing wipes and a couple of pull-ups. He grabbed a handful from the dresser and stuffed them into it before going to the fridge for a juice box. After opening several cabinets, he found the crackers and dropped a sleeve in.

"Car seat and I think we're ready. Let's go squirt. What do you think we should have for dinner? How 'bout hamburgers and fries."

"Fries." Little Dean clapped happily.

Dean wondered if Sam ever gave him fries or any kind of junk food for that matter. Maybe that was something he couldn't afford. It seemed like Sam was trying to provide as best he could for his son. He still didn't know what kind of job Sam had since he didn't go into detail last night.

 **spn**

"What can I get for you?" the cashier asked Dean as he stepped closer to the counter for his turn.

"I'll have a chicken nugget kid's meal with milk and a double cheese burger, fries and a large root beer."

"Would you like apple slices or yogurt with the kid's meal?"

"Kid, apple slices or yogurt?" Dean asked DJ who was clinging to his side looking around wide eyed at all the people.

"Yogurt." he whispered getting a better hand hold on Dean's jacket.

"That'll be eleven seventy-four sir." the cashier told him ringing up the order.

Dean fished into his pocket for a twenty and paid for their food.

"If you'll put this on your table, someone will bring you your food." she said handing him a yellow sign with the number 15 on it.

"Thanks. Come on kid let's find a seat."

Dean stopped by the counter to get straws, napkins and ketchup before grabbing a booth near the middle of the dining area. He picked up a booster seat for DJ and got him situated in the corner while they waited for their food.

Ten minutes later, a young girl brought a tray with their food and sat it on the table.

"Thanks."

"Enjoy and have a good day." she smiled glancing over at DJ and then at Dean.

Not really sure about how to do this, Dean sat DJ's food in front of him and opened a ketchup for him. He poked a hole in the milk top and inserted a straw for him to drink it.

"Ok, eat up." Dean told him as he unwrapped his own burger and took a bite. He watched DJ look at the food carefully before picking up a chicken nugget and smelling it. He dunked it into the ketchup and took a bite, chewing slowly. A small smile spread across his face as he took another larger bite before grabbing a fry to munch on. Dean chuckled to himself as memories of Sam came to mind and him doing the exact same thing. He wasn't sure what it was with kids and smelling their food before eating it. Dean felt like he was reliving part of his life again with DJ. They ate in silence for a while before DJ looked up at Dean with those huge blue-green eyes and begin to talk to him.

"My Mommy's in Heaven. She got sick and the angels took her."

Dean almost choked on the bite of burger in his mouth and quickly washed it down with some root beer. He looked down at the solemn look on the boy's face and was at a lost of what to say.

"I'm sorry your Momma died." he finally got out not knowing what else to say.

"Daddy says she watches over us."

"I'm sure she does."

"Need to potty." DJ frowned as he stiffened suddenly.

"Alright, come on."

With Dean's help, DJ climbed down and let him lead him to the back and the bathroom. He got unclothed and waited while he peed. After washing their hands good, they went back to their table to finish eating. By the time Dean was finished, he noticed DJ's eyes were getting heavy. After wiping his hands, he picked him up and carried him to the car settling the child into his booster seat.

By the time Dean was back at Sam's apartment, DJ was asleep and snoring softly. Dean gathered him into his arms and carried him inside to his bedroom. He slipped his boots off and pulled a blanket up over his small body. DJ rolled over and clutched his stuffed dog to his chest settling down in the covers.

 **spn**

Sam was anxious to see how the day went with Dean and his son. He hadn't gotten any frantic calls from Dean about losing the kid, so he thought that was good at least. He opened the door to an enticing aroma of food being cooked. His mouth watered as he drew in one deep whiff following the aroma to the kitchen to find Dean standing at the stove cooking and DJ sitting at the table coloring in a coloring book.

"Daddy!" DJ cried when he saw him reaching his small arms toward him.

"Hey son, did you have a good day with Uncle Dean?"

"Hell yeah!" he cried out making Dean cringe hoping he wouldn't remember the other word.

Sam looked over at Dean with a frown knowing who he heard that from.

"Sorry, didn't know he would start saying it." Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

"DJ, we don't use that word, ok?"

"Alright Daddy." DJ said going back to coloring.

"Sit down, dinner's almost ready." Dean told him sitting a glass of lemonade in front of him.

"When did you learn to cook?"

"Bobby. He figured I needed to know so I wouldn't starve."

"How is Bobby?"

"Good. Are you off for Christmas?"

"Yes, I work tomorrow and then I'm off for four days." he said looking at the food Dean put before him. "I can't eat all this."

"Ok little dude, put the book aside, time to chow down."

"Ok, Uncle Dee."

Dean got his plate and sat across from Sam and watched him begin to eat slowly at first and then with more gusto when he realized how good it was. Dean smiled at his accomplishment and dug into his food too. After they all ate their fill, Dean cleared the table and put away the leftovers. Sam had taken DJ into the living room and was reading a book to him when Dean joined them.

"Ok, its bath time and then someone's bedtime." Sam told DJ kissing his head.

"Can Uncle Dee put me to bed?"

Dean looked up surprised with his request and looked at Sam.

"It's up to Dean."

"Sure kid."

 **spn**

"Uncle Dee, I'm ready to be tucked in." DJ called from the hallway.

"Coming kid." Dean called waking himself up from where he had dozed off. He got up from the couch and made his way to the small bedroom.

Sam stood in the doorway and watched his brother kneel by DJ's bed and pull the covers up tucking them around his body. Memories flooded into Sam's mind of a much younger Dean doing the same thing to him when he was DJ's age.

"I have to say my prayers."

"Ok, you start." Dean said watching as the boy clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Now I lay me down to sleep,

I pray the Lord my soul to keep.

If I should die before I wake,

I pray the Lord my soul to take." they both said together.

"Please bless Daddy and Mommy in Heaven and Uncle Dee. Watch over me and Daddy Mommy, I love you. Amen."

Dean felt his throat tighten as he tried to get out Amen without it cracking. He brushed down the child's hair and kissed him goodnight before getting up and looking over at Sam who was brushing away a tear from his cheek. He turned quickly and headed back toward the living room.

 **spn**

"So you getting off same time tomorrow?" Dean inquired plopping down beside him on the couch.

"I actually get off at four why?" he asked flipping on the television to the news.

"Planning a road trip."

"Road trip? What're ya talking 'bout?" Sam asked knowing he couldn't go anywhere, he didn't have the money.

"We're goin' to Bobby's for Christmas."

"Dean, I don't know..."

"Hey, no arguments, it's already settled. I'll have us packed and ready to go when you get home. We'll drive straight through. I figure we should get there Christmas Eve morning."

Sam thought about it for a moment and found that he actually liked the idea of being with family for the holiday. This was going to be his first without Jess and he wasn't looking forward to it. He also wanted Bobby to meet his son.

"Dean how's Dad doing?" he asked wondering why Dean hadn't mentioned him before now.

Dean looked down at the floor as he gathered his thoughts not looking forward to telling Sam about their father.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Sammy," Dean started drawing in a deep breath. "Dad died a few years ago."

"What? No!" he said shaking his head as he let those words sink in.

"I didn't know how to contact you, I looked, but I was messed up and I had to get my head on straight."

"It's ok, I doubt he would of wanted me there anyway." Sam said a note of dejection reflected in his voice.

"He looked for you after you disappeared."

"Why? He made it pretty clear he didn't want me around."

"You're so much like him." Dean replied shaking his head. "Dad was a stubborn sonovabitch, but he loved you. Both of you were to hard headed to see it. You know he went by Stanford a couple of times to check on you and be sure you were ok."

"I never knew." Sam said quietly as silent tears slipped from his eyes and his heart hurt as he remembered the angry word they exchanged.

Dean watched his brother shrink into himself and his shoulders began to shake. He slid over and pulled Sam into his embrace, holding him tight as Sam sobbed into his neck. He felt his hot tears drip onto his neck and soak into his shirt. Dean knew Sam was mourning more than just his father's death, he knew he was mourning his girlfriend's death too. He held his brother until he pulled away from him and wiped his face on the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm gonna go on to bed." Sam whispered getting up and heading for his bedroom.

"Alright. Nite Sammy." Dean said softly. He wished he had a shot of whiskey, but knew Sam didn't have any in the house.

 **spn**

Dean had the car packed and ready to go before Sam got home. He didn't realize how little his brother had until he started packing his clothes for the trip. Everything he had fit into one duffle bag. He did the same for DJ being sure to pack his blanket and stuffed dog.

Sam opened the door to find Dean and DJ in the floor playing with some toy trucks and cars.

"Hey Daddy, we're goin' on road trip." DJ cried jumping up and hugging Sam's legs.

"I know, Daddy needs to take a quick shower and we'll go." Sam said hugging him back.

"Well hurry it up. The taxi leaves in thirty minutes." Dean told him. "Ok DJ, what do you wanna take with ya to play with?"

"This one and this one." he decided picking up different toys and dropping them in a bag Dean held open.

"Grab you some books to read, Papa Bobby's books are a not for little boys."

"Ok." he replied going to the bookcase for some books to add to the toys.

 **spn**

"Dean did you pack DJ's medicine in case he gets sick?"

"Yes."

"How 'bout his blanket and dog, he won't sleep without it."

"Yes Sam, I packed everything I thought you would need." he fussed at him before gathering the food bag and toy bag to head for the car.

"Ok, I guess we're ready to go then." Sam said starting for the door and realized DJ was still standing in the middle of the living room. "Guess better get you strapped in little man."

"Bi'ching road trip!" DJ cheered happily.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he headed out the door after him.

 **spn**

It was just after seven am when the Impala pulled into the salvage yard and parked beside the house. There was a light blanket of snow covering the land making it look like a winter wonderland. DJ was waking up in the back and looked out at all the white.

"Daddy it sno-ed." he yawned trying to wake up.

"I know little man. You think he's up?"

"If not guess we're waking him." Dean said getting out from behind the wheel and stretching before pulling his coat around him to combat the cold. "Get him inside; it's cold enough to freeze the b..."

"Dean!" Sam cautioned before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh, yeah, right." Dean said. "Come on, neither of you guys are dressed for this." he stated seeing Sam shivering in the light jacket he had on.

"Hey Bobby, you up?" Dean called knocking loudly on the door.

"Hold yer horses, I'm coming." a gravely, older voice yelled before he jerked the door open. "Well get in here 'fore yer freeze."

The brothers followed him into the warm house and faltered in their steps when they saw a six foot fir standing in the corner, decorated with lights flashing. There were brightly wrapped gifts sticking out from under the bottom branches making it picture perfect.

"Daddy, lights." DJ whispered pointing at the tree in amazement.

"Sam good to see you, son." Bobby greeted him. "And who is this?"

"Bobby this is DJ, DJ this is Papa Bobby. He's Daddy adopted father." Sam introduced them.

DJ looked at Bobby from Sam's arms giving him a once over.

"Hey there DJ. Are yer hungry? I got some biscuits 'bout ready and I might can find some hot chocolate if you like that kind of thing."

"Daddy can I have hot chocolate?" DJ asked his father giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Dean couldn't help but laugh as he headed for the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He had seen those eyes too many times from his younger brother. Payback was priceless.

"Only if you eat something too."

"Ok." he agreed squirming out of his arms and running after Dean.

 **spn**

"Damn Sam, he looks just like you did when you were that age." Bobby commented watching DJ fork biscuit and gravy into his mouth.

"Really? I see Jess in his face more than me."

"Oh believe me; he's got you down pat Sammy. I've already seen your b-i-t-c-h face several times on his and its perfect."

"Bi'ch." DJ chirped up spitting food everywhere.

"DJ, manners." Sam chastised his son. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his face and the front of his shirt.

"You're already picking up bad habits from your Uncle Dean."

"Hey! If he takes after me, the kids got class." Dean growled. "I'm going to unload the car."

"Wait a second and I'll help." Sam said getting up.

"Naw, you stay inside. I'll bring it in and you can start taking it upstairs." Dean told him grabbing his heavy coat and gloves.

"DJ sit here with Papa Bobby while Daddy helps Uncle Dean."

"Ok." the child answered watching Bobby out of the corner of his eye.

"We'll be find Sam, go help yer brother." Bobby urged him noticing how DJ's eyes tracked Sam around the room and watched him walk away. "Do you like snow DJ?"

DJ nodded yes as he sipped his hot chocolate through at straw.

"Did you get enough to eat?"

"Yes." he answered softly giving him a small smile that melted the older hunter's heart. DJ began to wiggle in the chair and frowned up at the hunter.

"What's wrong kid?"

"Potty." he cried.

"Ok, ok kid." he said getting him down and taking his hand. He headed for his bathroom as Sam was coming down the steps.

"Everything ok?"

"Kid needs to use the john."

"Want me to take him?"

"Naw I got it."

 **spn**

The house was quiet as Bobby came back in from the garage. He knew Dean had snuck off to town to get some last minute presents and Sam was playing with DJ. He stepped into the living room to find Sam asleep on the couch with DJ curled up on his chest. They looked so peaceful, father and son. He reached and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch to drape it over the sleeping forms. Neither moved when he tucked it close around them. He tousled the boy's unruly hair before heading for the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. This was going to be a special Christmas for all of them.

 **spn**

Christmas morning arrived cold and snowy. DJ had slept with his father and began to stir as streaks of light shone around the edges of the curtains. He rolled over and patted Sam's cheeks to wake him.

"Daddy, wake up." DJ urged him watching to see if he was going to wake up.

"What son?" Sam mumbled opening one eye to look at his son.

"It's Christmas Daddy. Did Santa come?"

"I don't know, let's wake Uncle Dean up and go see."

"Uncle Dee, wake up." DJ called to him pulling on his arm.

"Wh-wh't." Dean grunted trying to figure out what was pulling on his arm.

"It Christmas. Come on."

"Ok kid; let me get my eyes open."

"Come on DJ; let's go potty so Uncle Dean can wake up."

"Ok."

 **spn**

Sam carried DJ down the stairs and a sleepy Dean drug alone behind him grumbling about it being too early to be getting up.

"Look Daddy! Look!" DJ cried in delight as the tree sparkled magically and piles of packages surrounded the tree.

"I see son."

"Merry Christmas." Bobby said holding out two cups of coffee.

"Coffee." Dean sighed making a bee line toward the man.

"Thanks Bobby, Merry Christmas to you too."

"Ok kid, let's see what Santa brought you." Dean said picking up a package and handing it to DJ. He continued to separate the gifts for each of them.

Sam stared in shock at a building pile of gifts for him and looked from Dean to Bobby not sure if this was happening. DJ was tearing into gifts finding cars, trucks, a remote control car, books, building blocks, a portable DVD player and some new DVDs. He also got a mound of clothes and several pairs of shoes.

"Well don't just sit there, open your gifts Sammy." Dean told him.

Sam began to open his gifts one by one. He got gloves, scarf, jeans, shirts, briefs and socks. Everything he needed and more. Bobby gave him several first addition books and a new laptop.

"Here, you're gonna need this if you're goin' out to play in the snow." Dean told him handing him a large box.

Sam opened it and found a nice heavy winter coat.

"Dean, this is too much. I can't..."

"Stop it, you need one and I don't want to hear another word."

"But I didn't get you guys anything." Sam said sadly.

"Son, you and yer boy being here with me for Christmas is the only present I need." Bobby told him patting his arm lovingly.

"Yeah Sammy, being together and having a real Christmas is all that I want." Dean added. "We're together again little brother and I intend to keep it that way and be there for ya. We've got a kid to raise."

DJ took this moment to tackle Dean to the floor squealing in delight as Dean tickled him. Sam watched as his son screamed with laughter. He had not seen him this happy in a long time and he looked over at the tree feeling a warmth spread over him as he saw Jessica standing by the tree smiling at him. He smiled at her as tears misted his eyes. She blew him a kiss before fading away whispering _I love you and DJ, raise our son right_. This was the first time since her death that he actually thought he would be ok. He would be able to move forward with the help of his brother and adopted father. He was not alone anymore to face whatever the future was going to bring.

 **The End**


End file.
